


A Simple Kind Of Life

by simonxriley



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, Snowball Fight, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Timur was meant to be where he is right now. In the arms of the woman he loves with his whole heart and the child he helped bring into this world! His very own, simple kind of life!





	A Simple Kind Of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GearRedfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearRedfield/gifts).



> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!!! I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Russian Translation:  
> Lyubov moya = My love  
> Kotik = Pussycat  
> Blagodaryu vas = Thank you  
> Pozhaluysta = You’re welcome  
> Ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdtsem = I love you from the bottom of my heart  
> Izvinite, moya lyubov = Sorry my love

Upon walking into Sasha’s bedroom, Skylar saw the 2 year old little boy trying to climb out of his crib after waking up from his nap. She stopped at the doorway and watched as he tried to get his leg over the top of the crib, with little to no gain. Shaking her head and chuckling, she walking over to the crib. 

“Excuse me young man what do you think you’re doing?” 

Sasha fell on his butt and laughed, looking up at her with raised arms. “Mama!” 

She easily picked him up and settled him on her hip. “You hungry?” 

He nodded his head and rubbed his still tired eyes. Skylar gave him a kiss on the head then headed towards the stairs. 

When the got to the first step, Sasha pointed at one of the pictures, making her look over. “Papa!” 

She looked back down at him with a smile. “Yeah, that’s your papa.” She pointed to the person next to him in the picture. “Who’s that?” 

“Mama!” He smiled and slightly bounced himself in her arms. 

“That’s right.” She walked down another few steps, stopping at another picture. She pointed to one of the men in the picture. “Who’s that Sasha?” 

“Uncle Alex.” He pointed to the two men next to him. “That’s uncle Max and Uncle Shu Shu.” He looked up at her with his big gorgeous blue eyes. “When is uncle Alex coming to visit mama?” 

She started to walk down the rest of the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. “He should be coming to visit in the next few days.” 

“Yay!” 

Skylar chuckled and set him down in one of the chairs by the bar section. “What do you want to eat my angel?”

“Plyushka.”

She laughed and went over to the plate with the fresh batch that Timur baked up this morning. Grabbing a small plate from one of the cupboards, she placed one on it. Then walked over and set it down in front of him. 

“You want milk, juice or water for a drink?” 

“Water.” He said with a mouthful. 

“Okay.” 

Skylar went to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher full of water, setting it on the counter before going to grab one of his sippy cups. After filling the cup up and setting it in front of Sasha, she put the pitcher away and sat down next to him. 

The sound of the door opening brought Skylar’s attention to the hallway. Seeing Timur coming in, slightly covered in snow made her laugh. He hung his jacket on the coat hook by the door and took off his gloves and boots, then headed into the kitchen where she and Sasha were. 

Timur sat down in the chair next to Skylar, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. “I got most of the shoveling done lyobuv moya, but it’s coming down to fast to keep up.” 

“That’s fine, it’s not like we’re going anywhere for the next few days.” She looked over at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Tomorrow, once the snow stops, Sasha and I will help you.” 

Sasha looked over at them as soon as he heard his name. “I help papa shovel the snow.” 

Timur chuckled and smiled down at him. “You’re gonna help me tomorrow?” 

“Da. Mama will too, right mama?” 

“That’s right!” 

Sasha went back to eating his plyushki while Skylar and Timur watched him. Timur tightened his arm that was wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“We should have another.” 

“Another plyushka, or a child?” 

He moved his chin off her shoulder and she turned to him. Watching him contemplate her question like it was a hard one. “Both?” 

“I’m done mama, can I go play now?” 

“Of course.” 

Timur got off his chair and help Sasha down, then handed him his cup. “Blagodaryu vas papa.” 

“Pozhaluysta.” 

Skylar hopped down from her chair as Sasha walked into the living room. Both of the following after him. 

The both sat down on the gray couch while Sasha got some of his toys out to play with. Timur wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she watched the little one play with the toy train Alex got him for Christmas. She looked back over at Timur, giving him a warm smile. 

“I do want another one, just not now. I want to enjoy being a family of three for a bit longer.” 

“Okay lyubov moya.” He leaned down, placing a firm kiss upon her. “I hope we have a little girl next.” 

She snuggled up against him, and intertwined their hands together. “I do too. Then it’ll be even.” 

“It will be even.” He chuckled. “Until we have another one.” 

“Are you trying to tell me you want a big family Timur?” She arched her brow, a small smirk forming on her mouth. “I think we should have four. Not too big and not too small.” 

“Four is a perfect number.” 

She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched Sasha play with his toy train. She couldn’t believe how fast these last two and a half years went by, it seems just like yesterday Sasha was being placed in her arms for the first time. Now he was walking and talking. But little Sasha was more of a blessing to Skylar and Timur than he will ever know. 

Timur kissed her head, taking his free hand and resting it on hers. “I still can’t get over you making me a papa. He’s one of the best things to happen to me. Along with you of course lyubov moya.”

“Who would’ve thought the first time we slept together I would get pregnant.” She chuckled and turned to him. “I truly thought we were going to die down there and the last thing on my mind was a possibility of being pregnant. I just wanted you! Then two days later we were rescued and five weeks after that I find out I’m pregnant.” She turned her attention back to Sasha, who was still playing with his train. “I can’t picture our lives without him now, he’s brought so much love and happiness. It’s incredible.” 

“It is! Every time I look at him, I can’t believe we made something so perfect.” 

“I know! And that’s why we should make more.” She turned her head to him and smiled. Then her eyes darted to the canvas sitting on Timur’s easel. “Are you ever going to finish your painting?” 

He looked over at his half done painting sitting nicely on his easel. Ever since Sasha was born painting was put on the back burner since he wanted to spend all of his free time with Skylar and their son. The last time he painted was when they were getting the nursery done and then he stopped. 

He finally picked it up a few weeks before Christmas, only painting when Sasha was asleep. And the painting he was doing now, was for Sasha. Once done it’s gonna be filled with all his favorite toys. His teddy, the toy train, a toy truck, and his Woody doll from Toy Story. 

“I’ll finish it soon.” 

“You can work on it when he’s up you know. He’s not gonna mind, I mean look, he’s playing alone fine right now.” 

“Maybe after lunch lyubov moya.” 

“Okay.” 

xXx

After a lot of thinking during lunch, Timur decided to work on his painting for a bit while Sasha watched a movie on the couch snuggled up with Skylar. He was sitting on her lap, under a big blanket with her arms wrapped around him. Timur watched them for a moment, taking in every single detail. 

How little Sasha was immersed in the movie he has seen over ten times already, and how his arm was raised up so he could hold one of Skylar’s earlobes between two of his fingers. 

It was cute, and they figured out it was a comfort thing for him, just like his pacifier. He would always do it when they were out, or when he wasn’t feeling well. It didn’t even matter who was holding him, his fingers would find themselves holding onto someone’s earlobe. 

A small smile quickly started to form on his face as his eyes moved up to Skylar. One arm was propping up her head and the other was wrapped around Sasha. Her chestnut brown hair was in a high pony and she was wearing the dark purple sweater he bought her for Christmas. Even though she’s seen this movie the same amount of times as Sasha has, she still watched it with him every time he asked. Though her facial features seemed to switch between boredom and somewhat interested. 

He couldn’t have asked for a better person to spend his life with, to have children with. Skylar was such a compassionate and loving person, and motherhood suited her perfectly. She has shown Sasha nothing but love and guidance since he’s come into this world, and that’s what kids need. Love, guidance and discipline. 

Timur got up to go get his paints from the little wooden box he has them in, picking out the colors he needed, then squirting a little onto his palette and setting it down on the table next to him. Sitting back down on the chair he picked up a small paintbrush, getting it a little wet and dipping it in the light brown paint. 

Skylar glanced over at him as he started to paint in the teddy bear on the canvas. She could still recall sitting on this very same couch while pregnant with Sasha watching him paint as she would online shop for the nursery or finish up a sketch in her journal. She missed watching him in a way, when he stopped it seemed like a part of his identity was missing. 

She watched Sasha’s eyes glance over, curiosity quickly growing on the little one. 

“Papa what are you doing?” 

Timur stopped mid stroke, turning his attention over to him. “I’m painting you a picture.” 

“You are? I wanna see.” Skylar moved the blanket off of him so he could get down. He walked over to where his papa was and looked at the unfinished painting. “Can I help?” 

“Not this one okay? Next one you can help me.” 

“Please papa?” 

He looked up at him with big blue puppy dog eyes and pouted his bottom lip. Skylar could see the wheels in Timur’s head spinning as he tried to say no again. 

“Maybe you can help papa later my angel. Come back and watch your movie.” 

“Okay mama.” 

Sasha ran back over to her, climbing back into her lap. She wrapped the blanket over him again, then winked over at Timur who mouth ‘thank you’. Skylar just smiled and went back to the movie. She loved how easily Timur could give in to him, all Sasha had to do was pout his bottom lip and give him the puppy dog eyes. 

After 20 or so minutes of painting, Timur put his painting aside to dry and wash off his brushes and palette. He then joined them on the couch to finish watching the movie. 

xXx

Later that night Skylar and Timur were snuggling in bed post-coitus. She was resting her head on his chest while he played with her hair. Nights like these were the best, just cuddled up in bed with each other, not worried about Sasha waking up every some odd hours. 

“I think it’s time to switch Sasha to a toddler bed, I saw him trying to climb out of his crib when I went to go get him after his nap earlier.” 

Timur laughed, and looked down to meet her gaze. “He tried climbing out of his crib?” 

“Yup, he tried very hard. It was pretty cute actually.” 

“He’s growing up so fast!” He moved his hand down a little, settling it on her hip. “Next thing we know, he’s starting school.” 

Skylar slid her leg over his waist, and straddled him - her fingers running down the smoothness of his chest, settling down on his lower abdomen. “I think he should go to school here, in Vladivostok. I’ve fallen in love with this city and it’s home to him, far more than Bangor is.” 

He sat up, gripping her hips in a firm hold. “Are you sure lyubov moya? What about your parents?” 

“I’m positive Timur, besides they can travel far more easier than we can. And it’s not like they’re gonna miss anything, I do send them pictures and videos everyday. Plus skype comes in handy too.” 

“Okay, you have a point.” He leaned down giving her a peck on the lips. “We can also travel during the summer so he can see his grandparents more.” 

“Exactly.” She pushed him back down on the bed, a smirk forming on her face. “I can tell someone is eager for a round two.” 

“And how can you tell kotik?” 

He smirked, inching his finger between her legs, gently brushing that sensitive bud - making her softly moan. “It’s not like I can’t feel your very hard cock twitching under my ass.” 

She grabbed his shaft, slowly sinking herself down onto his member. Both moaning when she bottomed out. She rolled her hips, forcing a whine out of Timur as he looked up at her with pleading eyes. 

“Am I not going fast enough for you Glaz? Awe, well you can hold out a little longer kotik.” 

Timur narrowed his eyes, placing his hand at the small of her back and flipped their positions. Skylar landed with a soft thud, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. He wasted no time on starting a fast and rough pace, each thrust was different from the last. Forcing her into a moaning mess beneath him. 

She tried muffling them by placing her face against his shoulder, but he pushed her back down on the bed with a smirk. “Oh no lyubov moya, I want to hear you.” 

Skylar just narrowed her eyes, grunting as he thrusted into her. But his undoing was when she leaned up, kissing along his jawline until she came to his ear, whispering “Ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdtsem!” 

He stilled, placing his head in the crook of her neck as he came. Her own orgasm hitting seconds later. As his cock throbbed inside her, he looked down into her hazel eyes, brushing some hair out of her face. Leaning down, he gave her a chaste kiss then pulled out. 

“All you have to do is say ‘I love you from the bottom of my heart’ and I’m coming in a matter of seconds.” He collapsed onto the bed beside her, bringing her into his arms again. “Loving you is as easy as breathing!” 

She caressed his cheek, smiling up at him. “That’s because I do…..and I love to see how fast you succumb to your own orgasm when I say it.” 

Skylar laughed when she saw him narrow his eyes, moving the blanket off his body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He leaned down to pick up his boxer briefs, pulling them back on. She sat up, moving to sit behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and kissed his neck. 

“You know I’m only teasing, I don’t care how fast you succumb to your own orgasm. It’s just, I never knew I could have such a strong effect on someone. And I’m happy it’s you!” 

“Do you have regrets lyubov moya?” 

She got off the bed, picking up his shirt on the floor and put it on. She sat down beside him, concern etched on her face. “Yes, why do you ask?”

“My biggest regret was that I didn’t tell you how I felt sooner.” He turned to her, blue eyes glistening. “I waited until we were on death's door to tell you that I love you, because I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same. Now I look at my life and I can’t believe it’s real. We have a child together, we’re going to be married soon. Sometimes it seems too good to be true.” 

“I know!” She glanced over to the family picture on Timur’s nightstand, a smile spreading across her face. “I’m a firm believer that everything happens for a reason, whether we find that reason out or not. When we were in that mine, we got a lot closer than we probably would have on base, ‘cause we didn’t have people interrupting us. And that one time we embraced down there, was when I conceived Sasha. I don’t think the universe wanted us to take things slow like we would have if you did confess before that mission years ago. You don’t need to regret not telling me sooner, look at our lives now. We’re a family Timur, we will always be a family!” 

“I know you’re right, and now I wake up next to you everyday and we’re raising our son together. Life turned out pretty amazing.” 

“It did.” She glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was almost one in the morning. “I think we should get some sleep, Sasha will be waking up in a few hours.” 

He glanced over at the clock, then back to her. “Yeah, we should or we’ll both be grumpy tomorrow.”

“Mmm.” 

She got up and went over to her side of the bed, snuggling up with Timur. He turned off the light and kissed her head, then let sleep take over them both. 

xXx

The next morning Skylar was getting Sasha ready to go out and help Timur with the shoveling from yesterday's snow storm. He was fiddling with his little red shovel as she got on his snow boots. 

“Mama why do I have to wear all this stuff?” 

“It’s to keep you warm from the cold.” She grabbed his other boot, sliding it on to his foot and velcroing that one as well. “And it helps not to make you sick.” 

“I don’t wanna get sick.” He shook his head as he hopped off the couch. “I don’t like it.” 

“Yeah being sick isn’t fun. Now let’s go get your jacket, gloves and hat on, your papa is waiting for us.” 

“Yay.” 

He ran out into the hallway where the jackets were, Skylar followed behind with a smile on her face. Once she got him and herself ready, they headed outside where Timur was waiting for them. 

“I ready papa.” 

Timur crouched down to his level, smiling over at him. “Okay, just make sure the snow goes onto the lawn.” 

“Okay papa.” 

They both walked down the porch stair with their shovels, stopping at the bottom. Skylar leaned against the post at the top of the stairs and watched them. Sasha would get some snow onto his shovel and dump it very close to the small pile Timur already made from shoveling the stairs. 

She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she watched them bond over shoveling the sidewalk leading up to their home. How Sasha would stop and ask if he was doing a good job and Timur would smile down at him and say he’s doing a fantastic job. And little Sasha would smile proudly and continue on. 

Being a father came so naturally to Timur, and watching him with Sasha made Skylar feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The way he would always crouch down to his level when they talked, the way he would hold Sasha on his stomach with his little arms raised to each side in one hand and spin him around like he was a plane. Each and every time Sasha would laugh hysterically. But the one thing she loved the most about Timur’s parenting was that he made sure Sasha embraced his more feminine and sensitive side of himself. That it’s okay to cry and it’s okay to like anything that would be considered ‘girly’ to others. 

They both just wanted to raise Sasha in a way that he wouldn’t need to hide his true self from them and that no matter what he comes out as, they’ll love him unconditionally. 

Sasha was coming up the stairs, holding onto the railing for help. “I tired mama.” 

She scooped him up in her arms, kissing his forehead. “That’s okay, you did so good my sweet angel. I’m so proud of you.” 

She walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, placing Sasha in her lap. They watched Timur finish the sidewalk leading up to the house. Sasha picked at the cuff of her jacket, occasionally glancing over to his papa. 

“Is papa leaving soon?” He looked over at her with sad eyes, and cuddled up closer to her. “I don’t want papa to go.” 

“He’s not leaving for a very long time, so you don’t need to worry none about that. But we’re all leaving soon.” She looked down at him with a smile. “You’re getting a new bed.” 

“I am?” 

“You are, you’re getting a bit big for the one you have now and I think it’s time to put you in a big boy bed.” 

He looked up at her, contemplating what she said in his tiny little brain. “Can I pick it out?” 

“Of course, that’s why we’re all going shopping. After your papa finishes the shoveling, that is.” Her eyes widened briefly and sly smirk started to show on her face. She set Sasha down and stood up. “You wanna see something funny?” 

He nodded his head all excitedly. “Yes!” 

“Okay, we’re gonna have to be very quiet okay.” 

He nodded again, then Skylar very carefully walked down the stairs, picking up Sasha’s little shovel, then got a bunch of snow on it. When Timur wasn’t looking she slowly walked over to him, chucking the snow at the back of his shoulders and neck. 

Timur froze, shoulders slightly shrugging. He shook himself to get the excess snow off of him, then turned to her. He couldn’t help but smile from the cheeky one she had on her face. Then he got his shovel covered in snow and chucked it back at her, hitting her in the torso and thigh area. 

They both laughed as did Sasha from the bottom of the stairs. He got a handful of snow and threw at Timur, hitting him in the skin. “I got you papa.” 

“You did get me.” He dropped the shovel, getting a handful of snow in his hand and made a snowball, then threw it at Skylar. “And I got your mama.” 

Skylar laughed as she brushed off the snow from her jeans, then leaned over to make her own snowball. She threw it at Timur, only to have him move to the side in the nick of time to not get hit. “Hey, that’s not fair.” 

“Izvinite, moya lyubov’.” 

Her mouth fell open when she saw another snowball hit him smack in the side of the face, she turned to see Sasha with a big grin on his face, laughing. “I got him for you mama.” 

“Thank you my angel.” She looked back over to him, walking over and brushing the excess snow off the side of his face. “He got you good.” 

“He did.” Timur chuckled, then looked down to see Sasha smiling up at him. He leaned down to pick him up. “You’re not supposed to throw snowballs at your papa Sasha, you’re supposed to throw them at uncle Alex.” 

“I can throw them at both of you.” 

“I see.” He kissed his temple, then handed him over to Skylar. “Why don’t you two go inside and get warm, I’ll come get you once I’m done.” 

“Okay.” 

She leaned over and gave him a kiss before heading back inside. Having Sasha sit at the bottom of the stairs to have his winter gear taken off before tracking snow into the living room. Once all his stuff was off he ran into the living room to play while she put all his stuff away. Luckily it wasn’t soaked so there was no need to set it over the vents to dry. 

After she got her boots and jacket off she headed into the kitchen to get Sasha something to eat and drink before the head into the city. She grabbed him some juice and one of the leftover plyushka from yesterday and brought it in for him. 

She set it down on the coffee table, then sat down on the couch. “I brought a snack and something to drink Sasha.” 

“Plyushka!” 

He moved over to sit in front of the coffee table, taking a sip of his juice before digging right in to his snack. He took a bite, then did a little wiggle of excitement that made Skylar laugh. 

“Is plyushka your favorite food?”

“Yes! I love it a lot, more than uncle Alex.” 

“You love it more than uncle Alex?” She tried her best not to laugh, but was slowly failing. “That means you love it a lot, because uncle Alex is your favorite person.” 

“He’s not my favorite person mama, you and papa are.” 

Skylar felt her heart fill up with love as he took another bite of his plyushka. She stood up, leaning over the coffee table to pick him up and sat him on her lap again. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek a few times and made him laugh. 

“You’re my favorite person too. Your papa is my second favorite person.” 

“You love me more than papa?” He looked up at her with curious eyes. “But papa loves you a lot.” 

“I love him a lot too.” She sighed through her nose and pulled him closer. “The love I have for you is a little different from the love I have for your papa.” 

“Why?” 

She glanced down at the coffee table as Sasha went back to eating. How was she supposed to explain love to a two year old in a way to have him understand? This wasn’t a conversation she was expecting to have with him at such a young age. Her mind was more on the ‘how to tell him where babies come from’ phase rather than love. 

“You have made me something I’ve always wanted to be, a mama. I have loved you since you were a thought in my mind and now that you’re here that love has grown bigger than you can ever imagine. I love your papa, but our love grew slowly, over months. I didn’t love him automatically like I did you.” 

“That’s not very nice mama. Papa said he loved you from the first time he laid eyes on you.” 

Skylar laughed and shook her head. “There is a thing called love at first sight, but sometimes that love doesn't last because the people don’t know each other very well or they end up being someone they don’t like. That’s why it’s always good to get to know someone before falling in love with them.” 

“Is that what you did with papa?”

“Yes I did.” 

“Oh okay.” 

She laughed as she let him climb down off her lap to go get his drink and to go back playing with his toys. That went far better than she expected. 

xXx

Timur, Skylar and Sasha were walking around IKEAland looking for Sasha’s new bed. So far he found nothing he really liked, it also didn’t help that there was limited toddler beds and Skylar didn’t want to put him in a twin bed just yet. 

Sasha gasped and started to get Skylar’s attention by tugging on her jacket. “Mama I want that one.” 

He pointed over to a bed that looked exactly like the train uncle Alex got him for Christmas. The body of the train was gray with a black top and the wheels were red as was the star on the front of it.   
“You want the train one?” 

“Yes please.” 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over there, the closer they got the more she realized it was a bunk bed. She felt Timur’s hand around her hip and looked over at him. 

“I see he found a bed he likes?” 

“Can I get it papa?” He grabbed onto his pants, jumping up and down. “Pozhaluysta?”

Timur picked him up, setting him on the top bunk. “Yes you can get it!” 

“Yay!” He looked around him, noticing how high he was. “I’m so high up.” 

“You are, do you like my angel?” 

“A little, but how do I get down?” 

Timur walked over to the latter leading up and pointed to it. “You use the latter to get on and off. If you don’t want to sleep up there, you can sleep on the bottom bunk until you’re older.” 

Sasha looked over the edge trying to see the bottom of the bed. “I can sleep on the bottom too?” 

Timur walked over to pick him up again, then set him on the bottom bunk. “Better?” 

“Better. Can we buy it now?” 

“Yes we can.” She held her hand out for him to grab. “Why don’t we grab some lunch while your papa gets your bed, how does that sound?” 

“Good, I’m hungry anyways.” 

She picked Sasha up, thinking it’d be best to carry him across the store than to let him walk. 

Timur walked over to her, giving her a chaste kiss. “I’ll come find you once I’m done.”   
“Okay. Want me to get you something?” 

“No, I don’t know how long I’ll be. Just get you and Sasha something and I’ll make something back at home.” 

“You sure?” 

“Positive.” 

“Okay.” 

They went their separate ways, Timur headed to go get the bed while Skylar and Sasha headed for the small food court near the entrance of the building. 

Once they got their food, they sat down at one of the tables to eat. Sasha got a cabbage and mushroom pirozhki while Skylar got solyanka soup. Even though she wasn’t a meat fan, she liked it in this soup and it was nice to have on a cold winter day. 

“Is your pirozhki good?” 

“Delicious.” He said with a mouthful. “How’s your soup mama?” 

“It’s good.” She took another bite, looking around to see everyone else sitting down for lunch. “Sasha you want to back to Maine sometime and see grandma and grandpa, along with your aunts and uncles?” 

“Yes!” His blue eyes lit up and a big smile graced his face. “When are we going?” 

“Your papa and I were thinking about going there for the whole summer. And maybe even uncle Alex, Max and Shu Shu can come out and visit too.” 

She was excited to go back to Maine for three months, she hasn’t been back since Sasha was six months old, and a part of her missed it. Even though Vladivostok has become home to her and was the city she wanted to raise her children in, she still missed Maine from time to time. 

“The whole summer?” 

He stopped eating and looked over at her. She couldn’t help but smile over at him, he looked so much like Timur, it was crazy. Same facial structure, same colored eyes and hair. It made it seem that she had no part in help create him. But she loved it, she loved seeing a mini version of someone as amazing as Timur. 

“Yup, the whole summer. It’ll be fun, we can go swimming, go to the lake and you can build sandcastles and maybe even to the fair.” 

“That does sound fun. Okay we go.” 

“Well not for another few months.” She chuckled when she saw him cross his arms and pout. “Don’t worry it’ll be time to go before you know it.” 

Skylar noticed Timur walking over to them, he sat down next to her and took a bite of her soup. “They’re going to deliver it tomorrow morning.” 

“They don’t have it in stock?” 

“Not the color he wants, they have to get it from a different store.” 

“Ah, well I guess it’s better than putting the bed together tonight and hopefully having it done by the time he goes to bed. You’ll have more time for it tomorrow.” 

He nodded than looked over at Sasha. “Sasha you’ll be getting your bed tomorrow morning.” 

“Why not now papa?” 

“They don’t have the color you want, they have to get it from a different store.”   
“Oh okay.” 

Sasha went back to eating, while Timur turned to Skylar and smiled. “He’s such an easy going, laid back child.” 

“He is, thankfully he’s like his papa and not a wild child like his mama.” 

Timur moved his chair closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She moved the bowl of soup between them for them to share, knowing she couldn’t finished it on her own. 

“You’re not too wild lyubov moya.” He winked and set his hand on her upper thigh. “Only in the bedroom.” 

“How would you know?” She chuckled and moved his hand from her thigh. “It’s not like we have a good s.e.x life or anything.” 

“Good? I would say amazing!” 

“Yeah, that works.” 

xXx

It’s been a few hours since they got home and Timur was getting ready to finish the painting, hopefully. While he set his stuff up, Skylar was in the middle of giving Sasha a bath. And they would probably be coming down soon. 

So much has changed for him in the past three years, he confessed his love for Skylar, only to find out she shared the same feelings. Became a father to the most amazing little boy he could have ever ask for, moved into a house with Skylar and their son in his hometown, and was now going to marry Skylar sometime next year. He never thought his life could be this perfect. 

He turned his attention to the hallways when he heard footsteps coming down. Then Skylar came into view with Sasha on her hip in his Spider-Man pajamas and his black hair was still damp. 

She walked into the living room setting Sasha down on the floor while she headed into the kitchen to get him a drink.   
Timur looked over at him, a small smile on his face. “Sasha, you want to help?” 

He nodded his head and ran over to him. Timur picked him up and set him on his lap, then grabbed a paintbrush, dipping it in the color he needed and placed it in his hand. He gently moved his hand over to the canvas, doing small strokes inside the lines of the sketch. 

“Now you do it, just keep it inside of the lines okay Sasha?”

“Okay papa.” 

Sasha began doing little strokes inside the lines, being very mindful of not going outside them. He was doing a lot better than he did with his coloring books. 

Timur watched him with a proud smile on his face as he helped finish the painting. Sasha was only two and he already was showing patience and a steady hand. Two important keys to being a good painter, or sniper for that matter. 

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck as Skylar hugged him from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she watched their son too. He always thought the military was where he was meant to be, saving people from terrorists. But he realized he was wrong, that’s not where he was truly meant to be. 

Timur was meant to be where he is right now. In the arms of the woman he loves with his whole heart and the child he helped bring into this world! His very own, simple kind of life.


End file.
